bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 11
Big Brother 2010, also known as Big Brother 11, was the eleventh series of the British reality television series Big Brother UK, and the final series to be broadcast on Channel 4. The series launched on 9 June 2010,[1] and was aired on Channel 4 and E4 for 77 days with the finale on 24 August 2010, where Josie Gibson was crowned the winner with 77.5% of the public vote. Immediately following the final of this series, an additional series, Ultimate Big Brother began with memorable Celebrity Big Brother and Big Brother housemates from across the show's history, including the re-entry of the winner.[2] It also included this year's Big Brother winner competing for the title of Ultimate Big Brother.[2] Big Brother 11 was produced by Remarkable Pictures, a division of Endemol. This series was confirmed since 2006 as part of a £180 million contract between Endemol UK and Channel 4.[3] The series was sponsored by skincare brand Freederm.[4] The 24-hour live streaming had been reinstated for this series and was available via the website as a fee-based service.[5] As winner, Josie entered the House again for Ultimate Big Brother.the final series of Big Brother UK on Channel 4. The series commenced on Wednesday, 9th June, 2010 and ran for 11 weeks. On launch night, 14 housemates were selected from a shortlist of 81 hopefuls. This year nominated housemates take part in a task called Save and Replace; the winner of this task saves themself from eviction and chooses another housemate to take their place. After this series of Big Brother there were two weeks called Ultimate Big Brother. Josie finished as the winner of Big Brother 11 with the highest percentage in Big Brother history and re-entered the house for Ultimate Big Brother. 'Production' Open auditions for the series took place in Manchester on 15–16 January 2010, in Dublin on 19 January 2010, in Cardiff on 23 January 2010, in Glasgow on 30 January 2010 and in London on 6–7 February 2010.[6] On 10 May, the CBB7 website was replaced with a BB11 mini-site updated with 23 pictures of BB11's new trailer. The trailer was aired on Channel 4 during The Million Pound Drop Live on 24 May. The trailer featured 30 ex-housemates from the past 10 series of Big Brother attending a funeral of the Diary Room Chair. On 14 May, it was announced on the Big Brother mini-site that Emma Willis would be joining the current presenter of Big Brother's Little Brother, George Lamb, as co-host for the series.[7] On 17 May, break bumpers featuring the falling flowers began showing on Channel 4. To celebrate the final series of Big Brother, Davina McCall has hosted a special programme, Big Brother's Big Awards Show,[8] where the British public has bestowed accolades upon memorable housemates from the previous series. This special was aired on E4 on 22 May. A further programme, Big Brother Exposed: The Inside Story,[9] was aired on 28 May on E4, brought viewers highlights of the past ten series. On 21 May, Channel 4 unveiled the floral-themed eye logo for this summer's series of Big Brother.[10] The logo, which was made up of hundreds of brightly coloured flowers, was a tribute to the eleven series since its debut in 2000.[11] 'Format' The theme for this series was carnival. Like always, housemates entered the House with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates took part in a compulsory task that determined the amount of money they were allocated to spend on their shopping; if they passed, they received a luxury budget and they were allocated a basic budget if they failed. Housemates nominated two housemates for eviction every week. In a new nominations twist revealed on Day 6, the nominated housemates were allowed to escape nominations with a weekly Save and Replace challenge. The Save and Replace winner is exempt from nominations, however, they must replace themselves with another housemate of their choice for eviction. This nominations twist that was held every week is similar to the Power of Veto from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Brother_(U.S.) American version of Big Brother]. 'Eviction format' The eviction format saw a number of changes, at the beginning of an eviction show, a round-up of the weeks events - featuring newspaper headlines - would be shown to viewers. This series saw the return of McCall announcing the eviction from outside the house with the housemates hearing the live audience cheering, booing and chanting. Occasionally, If more than two housemates faced eviction, McCall would announce which nominee(s) will be safe, however, this was only done a handful of times (Week 1, 2 and 7), three housemates face eviction in Weeks 3, 5 and 8, and four in Week 9, where no announcement of who was safe was announced, in Week 10 eight housemates faced the public vote which would lead to the first ever quadruple eviction, out of the four times McCall spoke to the house she would announce one nominee who was safe and then announce the evictee who would have to leave immediately. The eviction announcements were made in no particular order (see Nominations Table), John James received the highest number of eviction votes, followed by Corin, Sam and Steve, however the order they left the house was Steve, Corin, Sam and John James. Another change to the eviction format was the housemates 'best bits getting shown before the interview rather than at the end as in every other series - although the previous Celebrity series adopted this format. The panel format used in the eviction interviews the previous year did not return, instead McCall interviewed the evictee in a one-on-one format, however, for the first time ever, viewers could call in with questions to ask the evictee. Also, evictees were shown goodbye messages the housemates recorded for them in the event of their departure, similar to the format used in the American version of the show. The new eviction format continued for Ultimate Big Brother, the only difference that all interviews were performed outside of the studio. 'House' Since Big Brother 3, the programme was filmed at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire. The first aerial pictures of the House were released by the Daily Star magazine as early as mid-May. On 5 June, pictures of the interior of the House were released. Rooms revealed were the entrance, living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and the garden. The final Big Brother House was the most luxurious and least private. The House was mainly walled with floral designs on glass, similar to series seven. The entrance had a heaven theme, but had been revamped to one staircase rather than the previous two staircases. The diary room was tucked on the right hand side. Upon entering the living room, there was one large red sofa with a red/black theme. In contrast to the kitchen and bathroom's modern effect, the bedroom consisted of a Salvador Dalí design in the beds. The garden kept up the carnival theme, including a carousel. A snug was also built for the housemates to lounge and chat, and in addition, a mini pool/tub. On Day 70, the house was evacuated with housemates leaving to a temporary location due to severe flooding in parts of the house. The housemates returned later, and were limited to the task room to live. Housemates On Day 1, eighty-one hopefuls arrived at the entrance of the House – seventy-nine of whom had been revealed before the series began. Only fourteen housemates were selected to enter out of all candidates. The first thirteen were selected by Big Brother, and the fourteenth housemate (Mario) was selected by a random draw. Three new housemates (Andrew, Keeley and Rachel), whose identities were revealed on the Channel 4 website on Day 30, arrived in the House by spaceship during the Day 31 eviction show. On Day 45, three more new housemates (JJ, Jo and Laura) were selected to enter the House by the current housemates from a choice of six. These six were among those not chosen to enter the House on Day 1. After Laura walked, Sam, who was one of the three not selected on Day 45, entered the House on Day 52 as part of the "Ignore the Obvious" task. Nominations table Notes As new housemates, Andrew, Keeley and Rachel could not nominate or be nominated in Week 5. During that week, they also could not be replaced in the Save and Replace task. Due to Caoimhe breaking the rule of discussing nominations, she was unable to nominate during week 6. Caoimhe and Rachel were originally nominated but, as Caoimhe walked and Keeley's nominations were voided by Big Brother due to her talking about nominations, Corin, Keeley and Rachel were up for eviction. The Save and Replace task was abandoned due to Keeley being injured during the task, and the nominations initially remained unchanged. Keeley was taken to hospital and Week 6's eviction was cancelled after Keeley decided to recuperate further at home and not return to the House. As new housemates, JJ, Jo and Laura could not nominate or be nominated in Week 7. During that week, they could not be replaced in the Save and Replace task. As a result of discussing nominations, Dave was banned from nominating and was automatically put up for eviction in Week 7, along with the two or more housemates who received the most nominations. As a new housemate, Sam could not nominate or be nominated in Week 8. During that week, he could not be replaced in the Save and Replace task. As a result of talking about nominating Sam in Week 9, Dave, John James, and Josie were banned from nominating him that week. However, they could have still replaced themselves with Sam if they had been nominated and won the Save and Replace task. Housemates nominated face-to-face in "Nasty Nominations" in the garden. To nominate, a housemate had to pour horrible substances over the two housemates they chose to nominate. As Dave discussed nominations, he could not participate in the Save and Replace task. On Day 66, housemates had one minute to decide together who to give a ticket to the final. They chose Josie, therefore saving her from eviction in Week 10. All other housemates were then put up for the public vote. Had nominations taken place, Sam would have been banned from nominating for discussing nominations. That week, four housemates were evicted in no particular order. For the final four days, the public are voting for the winner. There is no nominations on that week. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK